


Bad Guy 07

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae-fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 3





	Bad Guy 07

李东海虽然装睡，脸上没有任何的表情，但心里乐的却跟开了花一样。于是靠着李赫宰的肩膀，手紧紧环着李赫宰的脖子。李赫宰感受到了司机从后视镜射来的视线，叹了一口气，使劲将李东海推到一边。

“师傅，您别误会。我朋友酒喝太多了。”

“嗯，嗯。没有，我没有。”前面的代驾司机笑着说道。

李东海是想着再靠过去的，但是转念想想，若是被人这时候发觉自己是装睡，那就太得不偿失了，于是只好老老实实地缩在一边。

李赫宰把李东海背回家的时候，曺圭贤正好在客厅喂金厉旭吃切成了小块的水果。他看了一眼，刚准备打招呼，就注意到他哥背上的客人。

“你怎么把东海哥给背回来了？”

“喝醉了，怎么也叫不醒。”李赫宰把人扔在了沙发上，喘了口气又说道。“阿姨呢？让她把客房给整理出来。”

“今天你不在家吃，爸妈出去过结婚周年纪念，也不在家吃。而且他们今天晚上住酒店也不回来。阿姨给我做完晚饭就请假回家了。”

“我们家的客用床上用品都收在哪里的？找出来帮我。”

“不帮，我和厉旭去睡觉了。”

“不帮就不帮，我一个人难道还弄不了了？！”李赫宰撇了撇嘴，拨通了家里阿姨的电话。

就在李赫宰在客房与床单、被套奋斗的时候，还在客厅沙发上的李东海悄悄睁开眼睛。5年了，第一次回到这个家，一切都还没有变样。曾经是家里快乐的一部分，而现在呢，他似乎是成为夺走这个家庭快乐的人而回来了。李东海有点感慨，但也只是短短地感慨了一下，没有再去多想。一会该怎么实行自己的诱惑计划，才是首当其冲的事情。他心情很好，因为计划进展顺利。但他并没有去认真解读自己的好心情，到底他的开心是因为离复仇更近了一步，还是单纯因为离李赫宰更近了一步。他更不会想到，自己这时候对自己感情的错误解读将对自己的未来造成什么样的影响。

半个小时后，李东海终于听到了拖鞋拍打地板的声音由远及近，是李赫宰从楼上下来了。  
“一口酒怎么能醉成这样？”李赫宰自言自语地叹了口气，“是不是把名字取作东海的家伙，酒量都会很小呢？”他想起来以前自己的小狐狸有一次爬上饭桌舔了一口酒，然后就醉了一整天。

李赫宰笑着摇了摇头，然后弯下腰把李东海背起走上楼去。他不知道，自己此刻眼里的这个可爱男孩，心底里谋划着的竟是要狠狠蹂躏他的心。

客房在三楼，和原来东海的宠物房在一层。李东海眯着眼睛看着顺着楼梯一路向上的墙壁上的照片。一切都不曾变过，他似乎有一瞬间的晃神，感觉这五年来发生的事情不过都是一场虚无缥缈的梦。他还是他的小狐狸，而他还是他最爱的主人。

李赫宰把李东海放在了客房的床上，然后就回了房间。李东海待到外边完全没有了动静，悄悄从床上爬起来，走到了原先自己的宠物房。房间里的东西都不曾被动过，但一点灰尘也没有，似乎是一直都在打扫。李东海抱起自己曾经最喜欢的小老虎玩偶轻轻捏了捏，又变回狐狸躺到了自己的床上。被子还是他最喜欢的那一款洗衣液清洗过后的味道。看出来李赫宰的心意并不难，事实上可能连个傻子也能看出来李赫宰对于他的小狐狸有多么的上心。然而对于李东海来说，其实不仅仅是当局者迷。或许每个人的一生中，都会遇到一个，让他慌了阵脚，失了心智的人。对于李东海来说，那个人就是李赫宰。当一切的问题，所有的事情联系到李赫宰身上来，李东海都无法能够正常地去思考，去分析。不可自拔的爱与占有欲蒙蔽了他的理性，让他完全陷入了自己的思维怪圈，任凭九头牛拉也拉不回头。 李东海在自己的小床上静静地躺了一会，突然想起了什么似的，扬起嘴角笑了笑。

李赫宰因为李东海折腾了半天，躺到床上没有多久就睡着了。睡得好好地，突然感觉到自己的房门被打开，随后又关上。他心里一紧，以为是家里闹了鬼，正不知道该如何是好时候，就看到一团毛茸茸的东西跳到了自己的床上。他赶忙开了小夜灯，发现竟是自己的小白狐。

“东海呀，你是多久没有来我的梦里了？你知不知道我有多想你？”

李东海先是愣了愣，然后踩着人的胸脯，走到人的肩膀处，轻轻舔了舔李赫宰的下颚。想我？是因为以为梦到我而赶到心虚吗？如果想我的话，为什么不曾找过我？如果想我的话，为什么还和伤害我的人一起订婚？想只是轻易说说就能够成立的词吗？

“你最近还好吗？最近没有下雨，我又因为忙没有去看你，所以你来埋怨我了吧？”

看我？你什么时候来看过我？你又不知道我在哪里？李东海歪着脑袋想了想，最后只是当作是人因为心里还存有的一丝丝愧疚而产生的迷迷糊糊的胡话。他往后退了退，跳回到地板上。李赫宰见状以为他的小狐狸要走，赶忙坐起想要拦住，却被小狐狸变成的漂亮男孩吓了一跳。

“李。。。东海？”

李东海笑了笑没有说话，缓缓把自己的衣服褪了去，重新跪坐在李赫宰的床上，将人轻轻推倒。李赫宰因为过于震惊而缓不过神来，此时就像是一个任人摆布的玩偶，被李东海推倒在床上，一动也不动，  
“你是东海？”他又问道。“我的小海？”

李东海跨坐在李赫宰的身上，伏下身子，靠近李赫宰的耳边，轻轻嗯了一声。鼻子里轻呼出的氤氲的水汽，像是轻浮的羽毛，挠得李赫宰从皮到肉再到灵魂都痒痒。

“主人，我也想你了。”李东海继续贴这人的耳朵说道。随即轻轻咬了咬人的耳垂，顺着人的下颚线一路吻到人的锁骨，然后又仰起头，看着李赫宰笑了笑，将吻落在了人的嘴唇。

思维已经断线了，李赫宰什么也想不了，眼前只是这个曼妙的身姿和甜美却又带着蛊惑性质的脸庞。只想拥有他，彻底的拥有他。李赫宰右手猛地揽住李东海的后脖颈，让人的嘴唇严丝合缝地贴着自己的嘴唇。左手则贪婪地在小狐狸精光滑的后背上游走。李东海张开了嘴，迎接着李赫宰舌头的探入，然后在人的舌头探入的瞬间，缠绵地纠缠住。两人的随着激烈而又持久的吻而呼吸越发的炽热，越发的粗重，但却又像着了魔一样停不下来。

他们就像是纠葛在一块的水蛇，又像是春风下相互蹭着的花草，紧紧贴合着，摩擦着，感叹着。。。李东海将吻慢慢地向下移去，到下巴，到喉结，再到人结实的胸脯，小腹。然后就顽皮地停留在那里，舔舐着、挑逗着。李赫宰再也忍不住，坐了起来，抓住人的身体，抵着自己已经涨大的欲望一下坐到底。他看着那个好看又调皮的男孩微蹙着眉毛，轻闭着眼睛，嘴微微张着，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，腰挺直着僵了一会儿，然后瘫进自己的怀里。李东海待那一阵猛烈的刺激稍微散去，就又活劲起来。一边啃咬着李赫宰的喉结，一边骑在人的身上有节奏地起伏着。享受吗？李东海是享受的。李赫宰沉迷的表情，结实的身体，都让他无比陶醉。可是他却不曾想过，纯粹以报复为最终目的的性爱，又怎么会让人感到愉悦呢？他的快乐，完完全全来自于对于李赫宰的爱，可他却把他快乐的原因弄混淆了。不过此刻，他什么也没有在想，只是单纯地沉迷在这性爱之中。他忘乎所以地扭动着腰肢，终于在刺激到那一处时，敏感地收缩紧了肌肉，微微仰起脖子轻叹。 

太诱人了，李东海像是毒蛇送来引诱人类的苹果，甜美又多汁。人在犯错的时候，往往都是被东西的表象所吸引，忘了顾及、思考所有的其他。因而抛弃了所有的理性，任由欲望所掌控。李赫宰现在就是这样，也不去思索这到底是梦还是现实，也不去思考自己对骑在自己身上的人到底抱有着什么样的情感，也不去思量这样的疯狂过后会发生什么样的事情，自己又该如何去应对。。。此刻，他只想拥有他，侵占他，品尝他。。。李赫宰一把将人翻过去，疯了一般地撞击着，仿佛要在李东海的身体里扎根一般。身下的人发出支离破碎的呻吟，但一点也不荒淫，反倒是像黄莺般悦耳怡心，惹得李赫宰心更痒，恨不能将自己渗透进李东海的身体里的每一角落，像水乳交融，完全没有缝隙，完全不分你我。。。

几番激烈后，李东海趴在李赫宰的胸上，他们互相感受着互相的呼吸，互相感受着对互相的依恋。只是那模糊不清的爱意，他们还意识不到，明白不了。就这样，他们抱着睡去。。。

太阳透过窗帘的缝隙将李赫宰唤醒，昨夜的疯狂还依旧清晰，李赫宰伸手摸了摸，却找不到了身边的人。他掀开被子，自己的睡衣完好地穿在身上，床单被子也干干净净。说是梦，那一切的触感和刺激也太过真实，说是真实，那现在的一切又该怎么解释呢？李赫宰一瞬间有些尴尬，不知道一会出了房间该怎样面对自己昨夜带回来的客人，更一时间搞不清楚自己的性向。所以自己那么久都没有遇到喜欢的人，是因为一直以来，自己喜欢的是男人吗？他墨迹了一会方才去了厕所，狐狸怎么会突然变成人呢，更何况小海已经死了那么久了。是个糟糕又无迹可寻的梦罢了，不过因为东海这个名字而产生的梦罢了。


End file.
